Les 100 choses à ne pas faire quand on vient de mourir
by Iris-kun
Summary: Rappel : Ne jamais tenter d'émasculer un capitaine, il y a beaucoup de chances que ça vous retombe dessus à l'avenir. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Eh oui mesdames et messieurs ceci est l'histoire de ma vie-enfin de ma mort- aussi appelée "Les 100 choses à ne pas faire quand on vient de mourir". OC. [En pause, sera peut-être reprise plus tard.]
1. Moi, une tomate et un shinigami

Ui encore moi ! Mais cette fois je viens juste histoire d'écrire une fic complètement débile ! Pour ça j'ai d'ailleurs préféré utiliser un OC en personnage principal. Oui parce qu'on a beau dire mais les capitaines ont des caractères pas aptes du tout à être utilisés en tant que héros shtarbé et délirant.

**résumé : **Gnuiarf (oui Gnuiarf et je dirais même plus : Gnableuhblablobleuh) en fait vous allez vite le voir le scénario est tous sauf compliqué ... (en fait j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur un coup de tête, débilité quand tu nous tiens) je vous laisse la surprise du reste ;)

**personnages : **Le personnage principal s'appelle Yume, pour le reste tous les personnages de l'univers de Bleach devront apparaître. Les capitaines en priorité (j'avoue : je les aiiiime).

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon le délire se situe surtout vers le milieu-fin du chapitre, vous allez donc assister à un superbe crescendo de bêtise ... Qu'ai-je d'autre à dire ? Ah oui ... tout est à Kubo ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis morte.

J'ai toujours été une sorte de clown pour les gens autour de moi, une petite touche de bonne humeur et d'excentrisme. En fait maintenant que j'y pense j'ai-j'avais beaucoup de copains, des potes pas des amis. J'attirais les gens avec mes sourires, mes cris et ... et ma maladresse légendaire (je suis quand même une des seules personnes au monde à avoir oublié un instant que la soupe c'était liquide et que si on renversait un bol sur ses jambes ça vous tombait dessus), je dois l'avouer.

Mais là question ridicule j'ai vraiment fait fort.

Je jettes un coup d'oeil désespéré à mon assassin, à moitié écrasé sur le sol et dégoulinant d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Comme moi en somme. Faible récompense. Surtout que maintenant je pourrais plus me venger en lui pourrissant la vie en jouant au Poltergeist ...

Quoique je doute que faire l'esprit frappeur dans un marchand de fruit serve à quelque chose. A part ruiner à jamais l'emploi du vendeur.

Quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas compris ?

Mon assassin c'est une tomate.

Ah non ne rigolez pas ! C'est de ma mort dont on parle tout de même ! Et puis elle ne m'a pas _tué_ ! J'ai juste glissé dessus alors qu'elle était tombé de son étalage et je suis tombé sur la route. Devant un superbe camion qui ne s'est pas fait prier pour venir percuter ma petite personne.

Sur ma tombe on pourra marquer "Yume Fuki, assassinée par une tomate fugitive alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle."

Quelqu'un crie, une vieille femme. La pauvre vu sa tête elle doit avoir du mal à regarder "L'Exorciste" alors avec le cadavre sanguinolent devant elle elle doit être traumatisée à vie. Voire plus car je viens de prouver qu'il y a bien une existence après la mort.

Tiens c'est vrai ça. Suis-je un fantôme ? Vu que personne ne me dévisages avec des yeux ronds (enfin si mais ça c'est pour mon cadavre) j'en déduis que oui.

Je suis vêtue bizarrement. Vraiment. Tout d'abord j'ai des sortes de tongs en paille (mon papi a les même) et des mitaines de tissu renforcées par des plaques en acier. Mon haut est une sorte de chemise blanche et décorée de symboles inconnus, peut-être un truc pré-maya (non il est intelligent mon raisonnement d'abord !) et mon pantalon est ample et noir composé d'un tissu inconnu.

Mais le plus space c'est quand même la chaîne. Oui j'ai bien dit la chaîne. Qui sort de mon torse.

Un peu glauque tout ça ... Enfin bon si je suis un fantôme je dois pouvoir voler, non ?

- On ne sait pas avant d'avoir essayé !m'exclamai-je en faisant un geste victorieux vers le ciel.

Sur ces mots je prends mon élan, saute en l'air et ...

- AIIIEUUUUUH !

Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je suis morte et en plus je ne peux même pas voler ! C'est complètement pourri je veux être remboursée !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?**

Je me retourne vers la source de la voix. Un monstre. Pas très beau d'ailleurs, avec une magnifique peau vert-pêtant, un grand masque sur le visage et un corps tout sauf proportionné. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'effrayer, j'ai déjà connu bien pire moi ! Surtout que je suis pas de bonne humeur (comprenez-moi je suis morte et en plus je me suis rétamé la tronche par terre et ce dans la même journée) !

- J'essaye de voler, ça se voit pas ?

**- Non.**

- Ah.

**- Je te fais pas peur ?**

- Nan. Pourquoi, tu devrais ?

Le truc semble surpris, il se penche vers moi et colle presque son masque à mon visage.

**- Oui, en fait mon boulot c'est de vous** **bouffer.**

Ah je vois, je suis censée être effrayée et courir partout en hurlant. Sauf qu'on peut pas me bouffer, moi, je suis déjà morte ! Héhé ! Et ça la bestiole le sait pas !

- Oh c'est passionnant comme job ... Sinon ça va ? La famille ? Les amis ?

**- Est-ce que tu es bête ?**

- Ben nan pourquoi ?

**- ...**

- Je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire ... Tiens d'ailleurs tu me croiras jamais : Je suis morte !

**- ...**

- Il est stylé ton masque ! T'es quoi en fait ? Une sorte de démon ? Ou bien une grenouille-mutante ?

**- Eh bien je suis un Hollow, une âme devenue impure et dévorant d'autres âmes.**

- Et comment tu t'appelles ?

**- Ah euh ... **

Attendez c'est moi ou il _rougit_ ? Comment c'est possible ça ? (je vous rappelle que le truc a un masque sur le visage)

**- Mes copains m'appellent Bibi.**

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Un monstre comme lui s'appeler Bibi ? Stop, j'ai dut louper un truc là ! Ou alors je suis pas morte et actuellement en plein délire ... c'est pas possible autrement !

- Moi c'est Yume, enchantée. Mais j'aime pas trop ton prénom, tu devrais t'en choisir un plus classe.

**- Enchanté. Ah bon, tu crois ?**

- Sûre. Destructor ce serait pas mal, quoique un peu classique ... Qu'est ce que tu penses de Hell ?

**- Hell ... oui ça sonne bien ... j'aime bien ...**

Je sourit, fière de moi. C'était vraiment trop affreux de s'appeler "Bibi" alors qu'on était un gros monstre super balèze. Limite traumatisant.

- Ecoute Hell ! Je te propose un marché ! Tu me trouves un de ces masques supra-classe que t'as sur la tête et en échange je t'aide à être le plus stylé possible !

**- Très bien marché conclus !**

On s'apprêtais à se serrer la main pour finaliser notre contrat, enfin la main pour moi et le ... la chose informe pour lui, quand un grand flash de lumière m'embrouille la vue. Je recule et tombe par terre.

**- Nooooooooooon !**

Lorsque je retrouve la vue un type est penché au dessus de moi, un grand sourire sur le visage et un sabre dans la main. Derrière lui Hell, tranché en deux, disparaît dans un grand nuage de fumée.

- Putain t'as tué Hell ! Espèce d'enflure !je hurle.

L'inconnu parait surpris puis il reprends son sourire rassurant. Un psychopathe c'est moi qui vous le dit. Je vois pas comment il pourrait avoir l'air aussi content alors qu'il vient de buter un innocent si il était sain d'esprit. Ce type est flippant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal d'avoir peur au début. me dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je l'ignore et me redresse en jetant un regard au petit tas de cendre qui fut autrefois mon presque-pote Hollow. Je te vengerais Hell, je te le promets.

- Tout va bientôt aller mieux. poursuit le tueur.

Je recule aussitôt, c'est pas la réplique foireuse des soi-disant gentils venant aider le héros dans les films juste avant de faire une grosse connerie ? Non parce que là je suis _encore moins _rassurée. Gloups gloups gloups.

Le meurtrier lève alors le bras tenant son arme et là j'ai alors le réflexe de _toutes_ les filles agressées (enfin presque). Je lève violemment mon genou qui va percuter son entrejambe en lui arrachant un grand "AOUTCH !" des plus satisfaisant. Il glisse au sol et j'en profite de 1 pour lui arracher son sabre des mains (on sait pas ça peut toujours servir) et de 2 pour m'enfuir en courant (rester avec un type que je viens d'émasculer et qui a 90% de chances d'être un psychopathe en puissance, non merci !).

- Eh ! Attends ! Et rends moi mon zanpakuto !hurle le mec en se relevant.

Nyark. Il peut toujours courir ce boulet ! Personne n'agresse Yume sans en subir les conséquences !

- Si tu veux récupérer ton zanca...zempa...zenta...ton épée il va falloir m'attraper !

Sur ce je pique un sprint et ... Non c'est pas possible ! Il s'est téléporté ! Mais c'est de ma triche ! Je continue ma course et lui rentre dedans, nous envoyant tous deux bouler contre un mur. Ah ben non en fait on passe à travers.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH ! (ça c'est moi)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH ! (ça c'est lui)

Après un roulé-boulé digne d'un dessin animé pour enfants, nous nous retrouvons dans une positions bizarre, immobilisés et coincés sur le sol.

- Graaaah ! Lâche moi sale taré ! (moi)

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que j'ai voulut t'aider ?! (lui)

Ah apparemment j'ai réussit à l'énerver. Bien il va bientôt montrer son vrai côté cruel et sadique. Sauf qu'il ne peut rien contre moi vu que je suis morte. Haha, il est piégé !

- De toute façon tu peux rien contre moi, je suis morte.

- Justement je suis là pour t'envoyer à la Soul Society !s'exclame-t-il visiblement agacé (c'est normal, je fais cet effet à tout le monde.)

- Le nom en anglais, c'est exprès pour faire classe ?ai-je alors demandé bêtement.

- Euh ... Je sais pas ... Mais là n'est pas la question, on va d'abord se relever et ...

- Ben alors commence par enlever ton pieds de ma poitrine pervers !

- Tu peut parler tu as ta tête dans ...

- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Ben oui je suis pure et innocente moi, j'ai que quinze ans, je suis si jeune ! Je ne peux décemment pas me laisser contaminer par la perversité masculine à mon âge ! (surtout que ce type doit bien avoir 30 balais et la pédophilie c'est pas mon truc)

- Hum ...dit-il, à court de mots.

- Ouais. Hum.

Nous soupirons en choeur. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit.

- Mais au fait ... comment tu peux me toucher vu que je suis morte ?

- Je suis un shinigami.

- Un dieu de la mort ?

- Ben oui un shinigami quoi. Pourquoi tu répètes ce que je dis ?

- Euh ... et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ici ?

- Sur Terre.

- Ah ! J'ai été envoyé en mission afin d'aider mes collègues à éliminer quelques Hollows au reiatsu très puissant.

- Des Hollows ? Tu butte des Hollows ? Mes pourquoi ?

Je ne voie pas son visage mais je devine aisément qu'il a des yeux ronds et un "WTF" peint sur le front.

- Les Hollows ce sont les monstres semblables à...

- Hell, je sais merci. Mais il était plutôt sympa et ...

Une information remonte à mon cerveau.

- Et ... il a dit que son boulot c'était de bouffer des âmes !ai-je hurlé, paniquée. Il m'aurait vraiment dévorée ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est du cannibalisme !

- Techniquement non car les Hollows sont une race à part.

- On s'en fout ! J'ai faillit être bouffée par un monstre au look de merde surnommé "Bibi" par ses potes alors que je suis mooooorteuh ! Ma vie-ma mort est pourriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

- Hum hum ... arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me fais mal.

- Je veux pas finir en apéritif pour bestiole vert-fluooooooooo ! Sauvez-mooooiiiii !

- ...

- Pourquoi dois-je subir tant d'épreuves ? Pourquoi le monde est-il si injuste envers moi ? Qu'ai-je fais de si mal ?

- ...

- Ainsi mon sort est fixé, je suis destinée à finir dans l'estomac d'un démon de l'enfer -plus communément appelé Hollow- alors que ...

- TAIIIISHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOo !hurle quelqu'un, me coupant dans mon superbe monologue.

.

.

.

.

.

- Donc voilà toute l'histoire ... termine mon ex-agresseur d'un air gêné tandis que je détaille les gens autour de nous.

Alors déjà il y a un vieux, mais genre vraiment vieux du style momie. D'habitude les pépés ont tous cet air un peu gâteux qui nous fait penser à ce cher Papa Noël mais lui il a une grooosse ressemblance avec le Père Fouettard ... Il tient une canne dans sa main et a les yeux fermés, il se la joue sage quoi.

A partir de lui partent deux colonnes de personnes toutes vêtues d'un grand manteau blanc et d'une sorte de robe noire.

Tout devant se trouvent respectivement une naine brune et plate comme une planche à pain qui me fusille du regard (comme si j'avais agressé un de ses collègues !), d'ailleurs quasiment tout le monde m'observe de la même façon. Ok alors le pervers psychopathe est aimé ici. Serait-ce là le club des pedophiles anonymes butteur de Hollows ? Hum hum mais revenons à nos moutons. Enfin à nos renards vu que le mec en face de notre amie la naine en est un (haha je suis drôle). Ouais un renard. Ou un chien je sais pas. En tout cas il a l'air de me confondre avec son assiette de croquettes. Encore une fois je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de violence est dirigée sur ma pauvre petite personne.

A côté des deux énergumènes se trouvent ... deux autres énergumènes. Une dame portant une tresse bizarrement attachée devant elle et regardant tout le monde avec bienveillance (y compris moi, enfin une alliée ! Je l'aime !) et un type ... qui a dut se coiffer avec un pétard. C'est pas possible autrement, physiquement même avec du gel une coiffure aussi ... aussi ... aussi piqueuse que la sienne ne pourrait tenir plus de 30 secondes avant de se casser la gueule ! Surtout qu'il a accroché des clochettes au bout de chaque mèches (se prendrait-il pour une vache ?) ils sont en béton ou quoi ses cheveux ?! Il m'observe avec la même tête qu'un des membres de mon club de karaté (un vrai taré celui-là) ce qui me rends un peu mal à l'aise.

Toujours à côté de la madame siège sa Majesté Coincé Ier (y a personne à coté de la vache très déséquilibrées ces colonnes, ces Pédophiles Anonymes Butteurs De Hollows (PABDH pour les intimes ) manquent franchement de goût), je vous jure ce mec a l'air d'avoir un balais dans le c*l en permanence ! Je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu'il est noble ! (surtout que j'ai pas à vous payer, je suis morte !)

On continue sur la rangée avec un ... membre des Alcooliques Anonymes. Mouais. Il a dut se tromper de réunion. En tout cas il semble vouloir m'étriper, je scrute son regard et y voit ... de la jalousie ? Noooon il ne serait quand même pas amoureux du type qui m'a capturé ? (je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour décrire la façon dont il m'a ligoté avec de la Lumière Magique et la violence sans nom avec laquelle il m'a poussé dans cette porte bizarre qui flottait dans le ciel).

Toujours plus loin nous avons ... un gosse. Sûrement le type qui sert d'apéro quand les membres du PABDH sont en manque de viol. Très bizarre avec ses cheveux blancs (on ne lui a jamais dit que c'était louche et qu'il devrait arrêter de se les teindre ?) et ses gros sourcils (il ne devait pas connaître la pince à épiler). Il semble bien partit pour voler son titre à Coincé Ier.

Encoooooore à côté grimace un alien (je ne m'étonnes plus de rien) qui se frotte les mains d'un air abso-lu-ment sadique. Très réussit mais rendu un peu ridicule par ses dents couleur soleil. Pas très hygiénique. Il doit avoir une haleine de cheval. Il m'observe comme si j'étais une pauvre petite souris et lui un terrible prof de SVT en puissance. Au secours. J'ai jamais aimé la dissection surtout quand c'est moi le cobaye.

En bref nous avons là une belle bande de tarés. Sans parler de mon ravisseur. Je dois avouer qu'il est beau, comme la majorité des personnes dans la pièce exceptés le renard et le prof de SVT (quoique la vache non plus n'est pas un canon), et ses yeux verts sont su-blimes (j'ai toujours eu un faible pour cette couleur) mais ses façons font un peu trop pédophile à mon goût. Surtout qu'il a quand même tué Hell- enfin Bibi- ! Même si ce dernier voulait me blesser il avait conclu un marché avec moi et j'étais sur le point de récupérer un super masque !

Non décidément ce sale pédophile a tout fait foiré. J'étais bien partie pour devenir "Conseillère spécial Hollow".

Une idée de dingue m'est alors venue à l'esprit. Je sourit.

- Eh Papy ! Laissa moi devenir ta Conseillère attitrée ! Tu vas voir je vais faire de votre assoc' un truc super classe ! Déjà pourquoi ne pas commencer par changer de nom ? Parce que franchement les Pédophiles Anonymes Butteurs de Hollows c'est pas top ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'Alliance des Violeurs Psychopathes ? Ca sonne mieux et c'est plus court ! Vous ne pensez pas ? Et puis vous devriez libérer ce gosse, ça doit pas être génial de se faire abuser à longueur de journée ! Ah et Monsieur vous vous êtes trompés d'endroit, ici c'est pas les Alcooliques Anonymes.

En voyant les regards consternés et vaguement assassins des membres du groupe je me suis dit que je venais de faire une grosse grosse connerie.

Et merde.

* * *

Euh voilà fin du premier chapitre ... (oui Yume est tarée)

Vous avez aimé ?


	2. Moi, un calepin et une vengeance sadique

Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre vous ai plu et j'espère que vous trouverez le deuxième aussi bien ! ^^ Merci à tous les revieweurs et aux lecteurs en général (qui à ma grande surprise ont été plutôt nombreux)

**Heavening et celeste31 : **c'est bien Uki l'assassin du pauvre Hell ... en fait dans le manga il a les yeux verts !

**Shirayukie :** Oh les shinigamis ont du soucis à se faire, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre mais Yume n'est pas si innocente que ça ... *rire maléfique* Et sa première victime sera bien sûr ... surprise !

**Agrond :** Une Vizarde ? Peut-être ... mais pas tout de suite en tout cas ! Et oui tu as bien deviné la première partie de ce chapitre ce déroule à la douzième division en compagnie du prof de SVT ... mais pas pour une visite médicale ! (je garde l'idée)

Bon bon bon ... je le redis mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, tout est à Kubo ... blabla ... bonne lecture !

* * *

- Et mon papa n'aimait pas les petits pois alors on mangeait juste des haricots ... ces choses horribles et vertes, un légume vert ! Mais où va le monde ? ...

Je me retiens de faire remarquer à mon patient que les petits pois aussi étaient verts.

- Et vous m'avez parlé de Puffy ? Pouvez vous m'en dire plus ?

- Puffy c'était mon alligator de compagnie, je l'avais dressé pour démembrer les autres enfants, il était si gentil ! Sauf que papa l'a tué ...

- Vous avez donc développé une violente euh... rancoeur ... à l'égard de votre père, suite à cet acte cruel et immoral.

Je ne sais pas si je parle de la mort de son croco ou du fait que ce dingue ai dressé le-dit croco pour tuer ses copains.

- Oui c'est ça. Et je l'ai disséqué.

- Puffy ?

- Non. Mon père.

Je déglutit et griffonne quelques phrases dans mon calepin contenant quasiment toutes les mots "psychopathe", "sadique" et "syndrome du prof de SVT".

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire des études dans l'Education Nationale ?

- Euh non ... pourquoi ?

- Pour rien pour rien ...

- Donc je disais ... je l'ai disséqué, j'ai vidé son corps de ses organes, j'ai arraché son cerveau par les trous de nez, j'ai ...

Beurk. Pour peu j'en vomirais. Mais j'ai connu pire, bien pire. Même si devenir la psychologue attitrée du capitaine de la 12ème division (en fait ça c'est juste une couverture, j'ai découvert la vérité sur son identité mais ça je vous le dirai plus tard ...) n'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ... de loin. Surtout que ce type aime _beaucoup_ raconter sa vie, le problème c'est qu'elle est comme lui. Moche. Et très très gore.

- Vous m'écoutez ?grince l'alien, me coupant dans ma réflexion.

- Oui bien sûr. La clé est en vous, vous seul pouvez la découvrir et vaincre vos faiblesses. Continuez je vous prie.

- Alors ... les yeux je les ai déposés dans un bocal avant de ...

Je dessine un petit lapin à côté des fleurs carnivores et des orangs-outans mutants recouvrant déjà mon cahier avant de lancer un sourire rayonnant au psychopathe et de lui déclarer avec mon air le plus professionnel possible que la séance était finie.

Nan franchement je retiens ce vieux de m'avoir envoyé en stage chez ce dingue.

Ouais en stage. Quoi ? Ca vous gêne ? Pas autant que moi, figurez-vous que ce mufle a refusé de me laisser repartir à la recherche de Hell et qu'au lieu de ça il a décidé de m'engager dans sa secte bizarre composée essentiellement de types en robes. En parlant de ça, j'ai décidé de changer les Pédophiles Anonymes Butteurs de Hollows en Pédophiles Travestis Masochistes Anonymes Butteurs de Hollows, ça correspond mieux.

Ces types sont des enflures, surtout le Père Fouettard et le tueur aux yeux verts, c'est lui qui a proposé que je sois envoyée chez le prof de SVT ce mec est sadique, sauf qu'il le cache, c'est un manipulateur qui veut dominer le monde et en plus il me hait. Quel dommage.

Un membre quelconque de la douzième division m'interpelle alors que je sors de la pièce, me prenant sans doute pour un des cobayes de l'alien, et me demande de rentrer dans une cuve remplie d'un liquide rose fushia. Je lui lance un regard noir et lui enfonce mon pied dans la figure. Le karaté ça sert à ça. Même quand on est nulle.

- On ne prends pas Yume Fuki pour un cobaye quand elle sort d'une psychanalyse avec un prof de SVT ! lui ai-je hurlé

Le type me regarde comme si j'étais folle (ce qui lui vaut un deuxième coup de pieds dans la face) et sors une seringue avec une très très grosse pointe d'une des poches de sa blouse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer ... quand vous vous réveillerez vous serez un monst-une créature inconn- euh ... vous irez mieux ...

Je pousse un cri strident (mon arme ultime, elle fait partie des 108 attaques secrètes de Yume), j'ai la phobie des aiguilles, et fonce vers la sortie la plus proche. En l'occurence une fenêtre. Dommage je ne m'en rends compte qu'après avoir sauté. Je savais que j'aurais dut apprendre à voler ! Si seulement Hell ne m'avait pas interrompue.

- Et merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu h ! je crie en tombant dans le vide.

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à l'impact douloureux qui ne manquerait pas de suivre mais à la place je ne sens qu'un petit choc mou.

Non un beau jeune homme ne m'a pas rattrapée au vol. En fait il a plutôt servit de matelas amortisseur. Je me redresse, m'époussette et observe d'un oeil critique mon sauveur. Lequel est visiblement dans les vapes : il marmonne des phrases incompréhensibles à propos de "carpes", "petite soeur" et "fraiiiiiise" et un filet de sang coule d'une entaille à son front.

Je le regarde un peu plus en détails et reconnaît quelques éléments qui ne trompent pas : le truc bizarre dans des cheveux noirs dignes d'une pub pour shampoing, le manteau blanc, l'air noble même évanoui ... mais oui ! J'ai écrasé Coincé Ier en tombant ! Super, comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus, ma journée est déjà assez pourrie comme ça, merci.

Un cruel dilemne commence à me tirailler, dois-je réveiller l'iceberg à l'aide de quelques baffes bien méritées ou bien est-ce que je ne ferais pas mieux de le laisser en plan, histoire d'éviter les ennuis ? Heureusement, un frère jumeau du porc-épic à clochettes apparaît en courant vers moi, enfin vers nous, me permettant d'éviter de faire un choix douloureux. Je ricane en voyant son ignoble tatouage et ses cheveux rouges pétants, soit il y a eu une catastrophe nucléaire dans le coin soit les teintures sont à la mode dans ce pays de dingues.

J'arrête soudain de rire et envisage sérieusement la première option. Et si les émissions nocives avaient, en plus d'avoir rendu ces pauvres gens complètement mabouls, avaient donné des superpouvoirs aux atteints ? Comme la faculté de se téléporter ou bien de créer des portes de lumière ? Ca explique bien des choses, y compris la coiffure piqueuse de la vache, la beauté époustouflante du prof de SVT ou bien le fait que Coincé Ier réussisse à avoir l'air aussi constipé sans que personne ne se moque.

Le fou aux cheveux nucléaires pousse un cri digne de ma technique ultime et s'agenouille auprès de ma victime. Je déglutit et décide de commencer à envisager sérieusement la fuite.

- Kuchiki-taishô ! Mon Dieu ! C'est du sang !

Nan c'est du ketchup crétin.

- Excusez-moi. J'ai vu l'agresseur. suis-je alors intervenu

Le type se retourne vers moi, une lueur folle dans le regard.

- Qui ? Qui est-ce ?

Je ricane intérieurement, me réjouissant d'avance à la réussite du plan que je viens de concocter.

- Un type avec un manteau à fleurs roses et une bouteille de sake dans la main, il ...

Le roux est partit avant même que je puisse finir ma phrase et ce avec un superbe cri de guerre (: KYORAKUUUUUU !). Je retiens un gloussement, je suis maléfique, cet alcoolique saura à l'avenir qu'on ne tue pas du regard Yume Fuki quand elle vient de se faire capturer par un psychopathe aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts.

C'est sur cette pensée ravie que je m'éloigne de la scène de crime où Coincé Ier est toujours étendu pour me diriger vers mon QG histoire de préparer ma vengeance. Les Pédophiles Anonymes Butteurs de Hollows vont souffrir.

.

.

.

.

Première étape : trouver une victime. C'est fait et elle va morfler ! On ne découpe pas les amis Hollows de Yume Fuki sans risquer de terribles représailles ! J'éclate d'un rire maléfique avant de rajuster mes jumelles sur mon nez et de faire un grand signe de la main à mes complices.

Lesquels me répondent par un pouce en l'air et un grand sourire. Qu'ils sont naïfs. J'ai juste eu à leur dire que j'étais devenue fan de leur capitaine à partir du moment où nous avions roulé ensembles à travers les murs d'un immeuble et ils avaient décidé de m'aider à en apprendre le plus sur "Ukitake-samaaaaaaaa". Et sans le savoir ils participaient à la deuxième étape : la récolte d'informations.

J'observe distraitement ma cible arroser ses bonsaïs en chantant un air ressemblant vaguement à la maccarena et je note sur mon calepin (où j'ai décidé de regrouper les fiches d'identités des dix fous qui semblent être les chefs de cette secte de travestis) quelques réflexions sur la possibilité que le tueur de Hell soit bonsaïophile. C'est possible. De toute façon ils sont tous timbrés ici et celui-là semble bien placé sur le classement annuel des tarés.

Mais bon passons. J'ai appris pas mal de truc sur ce charmant "Ukitake" au cours de mon enquête (que j'effectue, soit-dit en passant, sur le temps que je devrais passer à la douzième division, Mayuri s'en fiche, tant que je lui fait sa séance de psychologie journalière, il est content) notamment le fait que "Kyoraku" (l'alcoolique) soit son meilleur ami (et je me demande d'ailleurs si le-dit alcoolique n'en pincerait pas un peu pour ma victime, je vous l'avais dit, ils sont fous !) et qu'il soit atteint d'une sorte de passions pour les carpes. Pour les carpes. Oui, les CARPES ! Ces poissons stupides qui ne font qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche toute la journée ! Non mais la vie de ce mec est plus vide que le cerveau d'un ornithorynque zombie drogué à la lessive pour chaussettes !

Heureusement que je suis là pour apporter un peu de changement !

Les deux hystériques étant actuellement en train de baver sur leurs jumelles, je me permets un petit rire maléfique. J'ai découvert tout récemment que j'adorais ça. Je comprends les méchants de films, c'est terriblement classe ce truc !

Ukitake lève la tête et croise mon regard, je m'interromps, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ait découvert ma présence.

Vu l'expression ravie qu'il affiche (non je rigole en fait il est furieux) j'en déduis que je suis repérée et que je ferais mieux de déguerpir vite fait bien fait. Sauf que je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Ce type c'est mon ennemi n°1, le tueur de mon Hellou d'amûr ! A présent ma seule raison d'être est de lui pourrir la vie.

C'est pourquoi je descends de mon toit et m'avance vers lui, un sourire ironique collé sur le visage. Il fait de même (sauf que lui il ne descend pas d'un toit) et nous commençons une discussion amicale.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

_**Le dialogue à suivre pourrait être difficile à comprendre ****pour des nons-initiés, c'est pourquoi nous allons le traduire histoire de faciliter la compréhension. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Tiens Yume, quel plaisir de te voir, comment se passe ton stage ? **(Tiens Yume, tu es encore venu pour me faire ch**r, j'espère que tu souffres à la douzième division)**

- Plaisir partagé, Ukitake-san, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, tout se passe bien et j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. **(Moi aussi je te hais sale psychopathe, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai plein de temps pour te pourrir la vie)**

- Autant pour moi ! La douzième division peut paraître inquiétante pour les nouveaux shinigamis ! **(Je regrettes vraiment que Mayuri ne t'ai pas disséqué comme il le fait d'habitude avec les nouveaux arrivants)**

- Je m'entends bien avec le capitaine, je lui donne des séances de psychologie. **(Je ne suis pas encore morte, et en plus je passe mes après-midi à écouter les aventures de laboratoire d'un prof de SVT mutant et sadique)**

- Des séances de psychologie ? C'est intéressant. J'espère que tu seras bientôt affectée à ma division. **(Bien fait pour toi, j'espère que tu vomis de dégoût à l'entente de ces horreurs, j'ai hâte que tu deviennes mon sous-fifre pour pouvoir te maltraiter comme bon me sembles)**

- Moi aussi ! Je suis sûre que ce sera très instructif ! **(Je ne me laisserais pas faire, je vais te faire chanter du Mozart remixé version métal avec une voix de soprano, tu n'as pas fini de souffrir sale pédophile)**

Nous échangeons un regard meurtrier puis je lui dis au revoir **(va te faire violer par Yamamoto espèce d'assassin)** et me rends d'un pas joyeux à l'endroit où se déroulera la troisième étape de mon plan diabolique.

On ne force pas Yume Fuki à entrer dans une secte de Pédophiles sans risquer une vengeance cruelle.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 ... sans aucun détails sur la façon dont notre amie c'est retrouvée à la douzième division ^^ (enfin si c'est pour un stage) je pensais approfondir ça dans un flash-back ...

Ukitake va souffrir. Vraiment. Le pauvre il n'aurait jamais dut essayer d'aider Yume. La générosité c'est ce qui l'a perdu et maintenant il va devoir gérer une folle paranoïaque qui ne rêve que de le faire craquer ... la situation va-t-elle se renverser ? Le capitaine de la treizième division va-t-il briser le coeur de son meilleur ami ? Byakuya va-t-il sortir de son coma ? Kyoraku a-t-il survécu à la colère de Renji ? Yamamoto a-t-il violé Ukitake ? La suite ... au prochain épisode !

Vous avez aimé ? (moi je le trouve moins bien que le premier mais le prochain sera complètement délirant promis !)


	3. Moi, un plan et un Vizard en passant

Merciiiiiiiiiiii encore pour vos reviews ! *se re-prosterne devant les lecteurs* Voici le chapitre 3 qui annonce aussi le début des chapitres dits "prévus" (en gros le scénario est plus ou moins installé ... enfin scénario ... hum hum ... c'est vite dit ...), on y voit beaucoup Ukitake (ben oui Yume a juré de se venger de lui) ...

Franchement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout le milieu-fin en fait ... mais je le trouve moins bien que ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il devienne ! (c'est toujours comme ça avec moi, va falloir vous habituer ...)

Je me demande quand est-ce que je vais faire apparaître le zanpakuto de Yume ... (eh oui elle en a un ! Et même que son pouvoir c'est ... *se fait bâillonner par sa conscience puis virer dehors à coup de pieds dans les fesses*)

Tout et à Kubo ! (sauf Yume, Hell et l'histoire débile de cette fic) Bonne lecture !

(Désolée mais finalement je crois bien qu'on ne saura jamais si Yamamoto a violé ou pas Ukitake, par contre Byakuya est sortit du coma et il va bien, il vous dit bonjour)

* * *

J'ai fait une bêtise.

Une grosse, hein, pas une petite gaffe qui se répare facilement. Non, moi j'ai bien fait une super-ultra-méga-connerie, une vraie de chez vraie.

En fait tout à commencé à cause de ce débile d'Ukitake, je n'y suis pour rien, j'insiste sur ce point. Tout était prévu depuis le début, mon plan était parfait ... mais évidemment il fallait que ce boulet fasse, encore, tout gâcher au lieu de se laisser prendre gentiment au piège et de mourir dans d'atroces souff... hum hum ... et de subir les conséquences de son meurtre de sang-froid. Tout est de sa faute !

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre le Grand, le Terrible, l'Affreux ... Vieux Fou du Goteï (VFG). Et la bande de larves qu'on appelle la "Chambre des 46" par la même occasion. Tout ça sans me faire tuer par les PABDH qui vont sans doute être furieux en voyant l'état dans lequel j'ai mis un de leurs plus grands dirigeants ...

C'est bizarre mais ce programme ne me dit rien ... je devrais plutôt m'enfuir et profiter de la vie en vendant des churros dans une fête foraine quelconque ... C'est dommage parce que je suis morte et qu'il n'y a ni churros ni fête foraine au pays des morts (malheureusement).

- Yume-kun ? dit alors une voix derrière-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je sursaute et donne un violent coup de pied à mon prisonnier, le faisant tomber derrière une pile de dossiers non complétés, et lui arrachant un grognement, malgré son bâillon (ce n'est qu'une juste vengeance !). Et sourit à l'arrivant, Sentarô bien sûr, qui d'autre ferait des heures sup' pour le simple plaisir d'être complimenté par son capitaine, et ce à 3h00 du mat' ?

- Kotsubaki-san ... j'étais venue récupérer des dossiers pour Mayuri-taïsho ...

Le visage du gorille s'éclaire d'un grand sourire et il me propose d'un air réjoui (il doit vraiment s'ennuyer pour que la perspective de chercher un vieux dossier sous un tas de paperasse lui fasse cet effet) :

- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez !

Je ne veux pas. Sauf que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon meilleur espion dans le camp de l'Ennemi (alias : Jyushirô Ukitake) et, qu'en plus il viendra me saouler de toutes façons. Mais en même temps il ne faut **absolument pas** qu'il découvre ce qui se cache derrière les papiers en vrac de la treizième division ... Sinon je me ferais un adversaire mortel (eh ouais encore un).

- Euh ... j'allais repartir ... vous voyez - je me penche et attrape quelques feuilles au hasard tout en jetant un regard au captif ligoté et allongé au sol qui signifie, enfin je l'espère, coucouche-panier-pas-bouger-je-reviens-m'occuper-de-toi-dès-que-j'en-ai-fini-avec-ce-débile - ... j'ai trouvé les dossiers que je cherchais ! Merci quand même ! Au revoir ! Vous aimez le melon espagnol ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'entraîne dehors.

- Le goût de ce fruit est spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Rien à voir avec ces stupides melons oranges ! Ils sont d'une vulgarité ceux-là !

- Euh ... Yume-kun, je dois aller travail...

- ... Et la pastèque ? Moi je dé-tes-te ça ! Trop d'eau ! Un fruit avec de l'eau ! Mais où va le monde ?!

- Mais ... tous les fruits contiennent de l'eau !

Je souris tout en le tirant loin de la salle où est resté mon prisonnier.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qui vous a mis cette idée stupide en tête ?

.

.

.

.

- Salut mon lapin ! Je suis de retour ! Je t'ai manqué ? Tu veux de la pastèque ?

Je m'approche du captif, un grand sourire collé sur le visage et une grosse et ovale pastèque sous le bras. Cadeau de Sentaro pour l'avoir, je cite, "aidé à comprendre mieux les mystères du monde qui nous entoure et les grands secrets des fruits".

**- Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !** me réponds aimablement le-dit captif.

- Grah toi-même, c'est pas beau de dire des mots pareils à ton âge ... laisse ça aux jeunes ...

**- Grrrr ?**

Je soupire et commence à couper notre futur p'tit dèj avec le katana qu'on m'a refilé à mon entrée dans l'armée des PABDH. Heureusement qu'on peut s'en servir comme couteau de cuisine parce que le kendô et moi ça fait 53 ... Devant moi le dingue n'a pas arrêté de brailler comme un chat qu'on épile et, curieusement, son masque s'étire en même temps que sa bouche. Nan mais j'vous jure c'est d'un glauque ...

Non non, mon mystérieux prisonnier n'est pas un Hollow égaré mais bel et bien ce que les Dingues appellent un "Bizard" ... enfin quelque chose comme ça ... Bref, d'après ce que j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, Bizard = Humain avec un masque de Hollow (bande de veinards !) = Incontrôlable = Pas bien, pas bien du tout.

- Sinon toi ça va ? Ton masque ne te gratte pas trop ?

**- GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HH !**

Ok tentative de lancer une conversation : ratée.

- Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ?

**- GRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOH !**

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis toi !

**- Ben si tu viens de me poser une question ...**

- Ca ne t'était pas adressé en particulier ...

**- Oh, désolé ... j'ai cru ... enfin bon c'est pas grave ...**

- Comme tu dis ... Mais ... tu parles ?

**- Ah ? On dirait, oui, désolé je reprends là où j'en étais : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOW !**

A croire qu'il a perdu les derniers neurones qui lui restaient en se transformant ...

- Je disais donc ... Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

**- Ce n'est toujours pas à moi que tu parles ?**

- Non, toujours pas.

**- Ok.**

- ...

**- ...**

- ...

**- Qu'est ce que tu attends au juste ?**

- Que tu reprennes ton rôle de débile psychopathe.

**- Oups ! Pardon ! Hum hum ... GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !**

Je rêve où il s'est éclaircit la gorge avant de brailler ? Il se prends pour un chanteur d'opéra ou quoi ? A quand la "Vocalise pour Hollow en si majeur" ? *****

**- Flashback -**

_J'observe avec satisfaction le capitaine de la treizième division rentrer dans l'Antre du prof de SVT, tenant dans la main la fausse lettre le convoquant au QG des scientifiques que j'ai donné à Sentarô et Kiyone en précisant "l'urgence extrême et vitale" de ce rendez-vous. Ils n'ont pas traîné à lui donner, visiblement ..._

_Ukitake avance dans les couloirs en labyrinthe et je le suis sans me presser, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, pour éviter qu'il ne me reconnaisse si jamais il avait la bonne idée de se retourner. On ne prends jamais trop de précautions. _

_Nous arrivons à un croisement et mon supérieur s'avance d'un air incertain vers le chemin de gauche, dont le mur est agréablement décoré de panneaux tels que "salle d'expérimentations, danger de mort" ou de "si vous faites partie du personnel, n'oubliez pas votre sac-à-vomi, nous sommes en rupture de stoc" il y a même un "Mayuri en concert samedi soir à 20h30, préparez-vous ça va bouger !"_

_Bizarrement cette dernière annonce me paraît un peu étrange._

_- Yume ... je sais que tu es là ... murmure Ukitake, sans se retourner._

_Je déglutit. Zut ! Si il me découvre, tout le plan est fichu en l'air et en plus il survivr... je devrais tout recommencer !_

_- Euh ... Vous vous trompez, moi c'est Iris, la jumelle de Yume venue d'un monde parallèle afin de réduire à néant la race des moutons jaunes de Californie. J'allais justement m'approvisionner en armes et instruments de tortures pour la préparation du génocide !_

_A ma grande surprise, le timbré se retourne et hoche la tête avec un sourire amusé._

_- C'est beau d'avoir des rêves, bonne chance jeune Iris, dans votre quête pour exterminer les moutons._

_- Seulement jaunes et de Californie, ai-je cru bon de préciser._

_- C'est évident ! s'est il exclamé._

_Ce type est complètement taré. C'est prouvé._

_Nous discutons alors de tout et de rien, du soleil, des ogives nucléaires, des chips au paprika ... Que de sujets intéressants ! Dommage que je doives me débarasser de ce pauvre Ukitake pour venger mon camarade de guerre tombé au combat !_

_Alors que nous passons aux fraises BIO et aux pommes en conserve, le capitaine trébuche sur une sorte de levier sortant du sol. Aussitôt, un grincement affreux se fait entendre, nous nous retournons dans un même mouvement et nous retrouvons face à une étagère qui semble avoir envie de venir nous embrasser. Mon instinct de survie reprends le dessus et je saute en arrière. Du coin de l'oeil je vois mon compagnon d'infortune faire de même._

_- C'est quoi ce truc ? je hurle en reculant de plus belle._

_- La plupart du temps on appelle ça une étagère. On peut aussi dire "meuble". réponds le taré._

_Je lui jettes un regard noir._

_- Très drôle ..._

_- Eh bien moi au moins je fais de l'humour au lieu de paniquer ... _

_- C'est vrai que Môssieur est suffisamment puissant pour résister à une étagère de 100 kg en acier remplie de fioles de liquides chelous !_

_- Eh bien oui, et je peux même te sauver si tu veux ..._

_Je lui tire la langue et il me sourit d'un air moqueur. _

_Si les étagères avaient pu rigoler je crois que celle qui nous tombe dessus actuellement le ferait parce que là on a totalement oublié sa présence. _

_Dommage._

_._

_._

_._

_- Pouah ! C'est quoi ça ? J'en ai partout ! ai-je hurlé en écartant une mèche dégoulinante d'un liquide rosâtre de mon front._

_Ukitake ne daigne pas me répondre et je m'assois au milieu des fioles cassées et des débris d'étagères en m'ébrouant, je ne sais pas ce que contenaient ces flacons mais c'est vraiment pas bon ! En plus j'en ai plein la bouche ! Je me lève en maugréant contre les capitaines stupides et les profs de SVT quand un bruit étrange se fait entendre._

_**- grrrrraaaaa ...**  
_

_Je déglutit et me retourne très très lentement. Oh mon Dieu. C'est quoi ... ça ?_

_**- GWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !**  
_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH !_

_Mon cri semble surprendre le ... truc ... qu'est devenu le capitaine de la treizième division et j'en profite pour m'enfuir à toutes jambes en courant entre les morceaux brisés de meubles et de récipients. Derrière moi le monstre a repris ses esprits et je me doute qu'il ne tardera pas à se jeter à ma poursuite. _

_**- GWAAAOOOUUURGH !**  
_

_Je m'arrête, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de courir, il peut se téléporter, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution : Tenter d'engager la conversation !_

_- Gwah gwoooh gwuh gwuh ! ai-je hurlé_

_**- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOH !**  
_

_- GNABLEUBLABLOBLEUH !_

_**- GWAOH !**  
_

_Et sur ces douces paroles, il me saute dessus et me plaque à terre, collant son visage contre le mien. Et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'en fait ..._

_- Non. je lâche, horrifiée._

_Seul un hurlement bestial me réponds. Je m'en fiche, c'est trop affreux, trop cruel. Mon sang s'est changé en glace dans mes veines et des larmes de désespor commencent à brouiller ma vue alors que je ne peux qu'admettre l'inadmissible._

_Cette saleté a un _masque_. Oui un masque, à peu près le même que celui de Hell excepté les symboles mais il est tout aussi classe. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi c'est toujours ceux qui ne méritent rien qui ont tout ? _

_Je sens une bouffée de rage monter en moi et j'empoigne la tête du semi-hollow à pleines mains._

_- JE L'AURAIS ! MEME SI JE DOIS T'ARRACHER LA TETE POUR CA !_

_A ma grande surprise dark-uki ne réagit pas par un de ces "gwwwoooh" dont il a le secret mais recule, visiblement effrayé. J'en profite et cette fois c'est moi qui l'immobilise au sol à l'aide d'une prise que je ne pensais même pas connaître. Je pose mes deux mains sur les bords de son masque et tire de toutes mes forces en ignorant ses "GRUUAAAAH" de protestation._

_- Mais tu l'as fixé avec quoi ? De la superglue ?_

_L'interpellé n'a pas l'air de comprendre et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui expliquer, je suis trop occupée à arracher cette merveille du corps indigne de ce Pédophile Anonyme._

_**- GRUUAAAAOOOOH !**  
_

_- Oh ta gueule, hein ! C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça ! Si j'ai bien compris, vous autres, les "Bizards" vous n'êtes pas beaucoup aimés par ici ! Vu que t'es un type important ce serait gênant pour toi alors que pour moi ... ben ce serait plus une aubaine. T'es pas d'accord ?_

_Il y a un blanc vite coupé par un :_

_**- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR RRR !**  
_

_Ouais tu peux aussi dire "je m'en fous", ça marche aussi._

_- Mais kesta à crier comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? C'est pas comme si je t'arrachais la tête !_

_Malgré mes paroles rassurantes et amicales ("Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger espèce de bouffon ?!") le nouveau Bizard ne se calme pas et continue de se tordre dans tous les sens en s'explosant les cordes vocales. Et moi de mon côté j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le contenir ... faut dire qu'il est vraiment fort, en plus l'air semble peser plus lourd depuis quelques minutes ... Ce monde est vraiment bizarre ..._

_Mon salut apparaît alors sous la forme d'une poutre et d'une corde, allez savoir ce que ça faisait là, j'attrape d'une main le bout de bois et l'abat sur le crâne du capitaine avec un sourire ravi (d'autres personnes pourraient dire "sadique" ... voyons ce n'est pas mon genre !) avant de le saucissonner à l'aide de la corde._

_- Masque me voilà !_

**- Fin du Flashback -**

- Finalement j'ai pas réussis à récupérer ton masque ... tu sais il ne te va pas du tout ... il serait bien mieux sur moi !

Le Bizard ne prends même pas la peine de me répondre et se contente d'un grognement agacé.

- Je la refait : Tu veux de la pastèque ?

Pas de réponses. Je me sens toute seule.

- Bon en tout cas il va falloir régler le problème de ton masque, je vais me faire tuer par le VFG si il l'apprends ... Et toi aussi sûrement sauf que dans ton cas ce sera sans doutes définitif. Il n'aiment pas les monstres ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, donne-moi ton m...

**- Tu me crois faible au point de ne pas pouvoir vaincre un vieillard sénile comme Yamamoto ?**

- Je ne crois rien du tout, j'essaye de trouver des solutions ... Et puis t'étais censé garder ton rôle de psychopathe je te rappelles ...

**- Mais ça fait super mal à la gorge de crier tout le temps ! En plus j'ai pas pris mes pastilles à la menthe !**

- Oh comme c'est tragique ...

Même en mode Hollow ce type est Bizard.

Haha...ha.

Ok c'était pas drôle.

Je soupire et attrape un morceau de pastèque qui n'atteindra jamais ma bouche car Ukitake choisit ce moment pour redevenir normal et que ça me surprend tellement que je laisse la nourriture tomber par terre.

- Yume ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Je grogne, puis hurle :

- MON P'TIT DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ ! IL EST PAR TEEEEEEEEERREEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Le capitaine ouvre de grands yeux ronds en me voyant commencer un poème sur l'importance des pastèques dans la vie de tous les jours et je lui lance un sourire menaçant.

J'aurais son masque, je le jure.

Encore une raison de plus pour lui pourrir la vie.

.

.

.

**Quelque part dans un QG quelconque de la Soul Society ...**

- Muahahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MUAHA...kof kof ... eurf ...

- Capitaine vous allez bien ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Quelle question !

- Mais vous aviez l'air de ... vous étouffer et ...

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Mon plan diabolique est sur le point d'être mis à exécution ! HIHIHIHI ... kof ...

La silhouette sombre partit dans un nouveau rire maléfique en observant les 5 personnes innocentes filmées sans le savoir par ses papillons-espions. Tout était près.

- L'expérience "Vizard 2.0" peut commencer. déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Après tout son premier test avait fonctionné, alors pourquoi pas les autres ?

- JE SUIS MUAHLEFIQUE !

Les shinigamis frissonnèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas, légèrement inquiets.

- Mon chéri ? Tu peux arrêter de rire comme ça ? Tu vas te faire mal à la gorge !

Tout le monde se tourna, stupéfait, vers la femme qui venait d'entrer, les poings sur les hanches et l'air menaçant.

- Oui m'man ... grogna le capitaine, la tête baissée vers le sol et l'air furieux.

* * *

Ouaaaah Ukitake est devenu un Vizard ! Ça promet ! Yume et lui vont-ils garder le secret ? Mais ... qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage ainsi que sa Terriiiiible Mère ? Allez cherchez, c'est pas difficile !

Dans les prochains chapitres il va y avoir de ... l'action ! (l**ecteur** : c'est vrai ? **moi** : nan pourquoi ?) ... de ... l'amour (**lecteur :** là j'y crois pas ! **moi :** Ben t'as raison, Yume est pas prête d'être casée ...) et de ... l'humour ! (**moi :** enfin j'espère ...)

* Oui je n'y connais rien à la musique ... enfin du point de vue technique et vocabulaire ... je suis inculte -_-

... Une idée pour les 4 autres futurs Vizards ? (moi je sais-euh !)

... Je pense continuer sur les stages ...

... Tiens en fait vous ne savez toujours pas à quoi ressemble Yume, physiquement parlant ! Promis au prochain chapitre je vous fait une description ! (indice : elle est petite et ses cheveux sont foncés)

...Sur ce : Bonne journée ! (... et l'éternelle question : vous avez aimé ?)


End file.
